


With Every Fiber of My Being

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Michael (Supernatural), Separate Vessels, Soft Michael (Supernatural), yes those two both apply here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: After defeating Chuck, Michael and Adam choose each other.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	With Every Fiber of My Being

One good thing about having separate bodies, reflected Michael as Adam slept soundly in his arms, was that it made the choice to tangle those bodies together feel all the more deliberate, like they were choosing each other over and over with each passing day. It was a sort of simple, sublime happiness Michael had never known and that, even a few weeks ago, he’d never dreamed of actually having...

_He and the Winchesters had just returned to the Bunker after overthrowing God. Jack was about to bring Adam back, but Michael told him to wait: he had something he wanted to ask for first._

_The Nephilim-turned-God smiled at Michael’s explanation. “Of course,” Jack said, and snapped his fingers._

_A moment later, Michael was kneeling on the floor in a vessel all his own, Adam cradled against his chest. He watched in relief as blue eyes fluttered open, noting the way Adam’s brow knitted in confusion when their gazes met._

_“Who—” Adam began, at which point Michael sent a gentle pulse of grace through the palm resting against Adam’s chest, and Adam gasped in recognition._ “Michael?” __

_“Hey, kid.”_

_“How...Why are you…?” He reached up to brush a hand against Michael’s face, no longer a mirror image of his own. “What_ happened _?”_

_It took every fiber of Michael’s being to not just close his eyes and lean into the touch. He swallowed, reminding himself there was no guarantee that the feelings he harbored for Adam would be reciprocated. They weren’t; they couldn’t be. To hope otherwise...it was so much more than Michael deserved._

_“Mike?”_

_Adam’s voice brought him back to the present. Michael cleared his throat, shifting to his feet and pulling Adam up along with him...only he forgot to let go of Adam once they were both standing. As a result, Adam stumbled forward and, in an attempt to steady himself, braced a hand against Michael’s chest. Michael caught him out of reflex, hands coming up to wrap around Adam’s waist._

_Adam let out an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I—Wow. Guess you’re actually real, huh.”_

_“I’m not an apparition,” replied Michael, “if that’s what you’re asking. This vessel I’m in, it’s as solid and corporeal as the one you inhabit.”_

_Adam smiled tightly. “Ah. Got yourself an upgrade. Nice.”_

_He dropped his gaze and made to pull back; but Michael tightened his grip, holding him in place. “This is not an upgrade,” he said firmly. “There is no improving on perfection.”_

_Adam looked up at that, a surprised flush coloring his features, and Michael continued; he needed to say his piece, needed Adam to understand. “I wanted you to have a choice, a real one.” He swallowed, feeling ashamed. “Unlike the one I forced upon you when you first said 'yes' to me all those years ago. I promised to reunite you with your mother, and in that, I failed. I—You’ve lost so much because of me; I see that now, and I’m truly sorry for it. I asked that we be separated so that I wouldn’t add more to your burden. You deserve better than to be my guide.” Unable to help himself, he raised a hand to caress Adam’s cheek. "You deserve better...than me.”_

_Adam closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath; when his eyes flickered back open, they held a fire the likes of which Michael had never seen. “Sorry, Mike,” said Adam in a low voice; he leaned forward and fisted Michael’s shirt in his hand, “but it's not on you to decide what I deserve.”_

_And with that, he yanked Michael into a kiss so fierce it was like lightning, and the needy growl that erupted in Michael’s chest was the answering thunder. He pulled Adam close and kissed him back in earnest, marveling in the knowledge that this was something Adam wanted, that_ he _was something Adam wanted..._

Now, as Adam shifted next to him in their bed, blinking blearily and grumbling about the early morning light, Michael was overwhelmed by the desire to kiss him again, so he did, because he could. He felt a surge of happiness at Adam’s hum of approval, pressing their lips together a second time before pulling back with a smile. “Good morning.”

“Mm, morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Not bad." Adam stifled a yawn. “What time is it?”

Michael chuckled. “It’s still early. You could sleep a bit longer, if you want.”

“Nah, I’m awake. Might as well get the day going.” Adam shot him a suggestive smile, adding, “Speaking of which, I’m open to suggestions.”

Michael arched a brow. “ _Are_ you, now?”

“Yes, yes I am.”

“Very well...” Michael leaned down and kissed him softly, rolling Adam onto his back and pressing him tenderly into the mattress. “In that case,” he murmured, catching Adam’s lower lip between his teeth, only to pull back with a smirk, “I’ll go make you some coffee.”

Adam sputtered up at him. “Oh, you _asshole!_ ” he said, then tackled a laughing Michael backwards onto the bed, silencing him with a kiss that quickly turned heated as Michael sighed contentedly against his mouth and slid his hands up under Adam’s shirt.

The coffee went unmade for another hour, but they were both too busy to care.


End file.
